1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having an ejection mechanism for ejecting an electronic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable electronic device (such as a notebook computer or tablet computer) typically has a wireless network access function, and antennas are disposed on the portable electronic device to receive wireless signals. Some antennas are fixedly mounted inside the housing of the portable electronic device, which easily causes the signals received by the antennas to be shielded by the housing, thereby affecting adversely the signal receiving effect of the antennas. In addition, some antennas are fixedly mounted on the outer surface of the housing of the portable electronic device directly. Although such an antenna mounting method does not affect the signal receiving effect of the antennas, it impairs the overall design of the appearance of the portable electronic device, and causes easily damage to the antennas due to collision or friction occurring when the portable electronic device is being carried.